The present invention generally relates to a processing and activation system providing consumers with the ability to purchase a stored value card, i.e., a gift card, of various affiliated or non-affiliated service providers with additional value added beyond the purchase price.
The market for stored value cards such as merchant gift cards continues to grow. The marketplace is currently filled with many types of stored value cards offered by numerous card issuers. Some of the cards are tailored to be redeemed from a single merchant while others may be redeemed by several merchants. Because the consumer has numerous choices in selecting a stored value card, such as a gift card, it is becoming increasingly difficult for card issuers to distinguish themselves in the marketplace from other issuers of stored value cards. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and system that provided card issuers and redeeming merchants a mechanism for promoting their card and/or store in order to encourage a consumer to purchase a stored value card from them or redeem a stored value card with them.